wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Kraj Jakutów. Pierwotny plan podróży, który ułożono od cieśniny Berynga do granicy europejskiej, musiano teraz oczywiście zmodyfikować, skoro wypadki niespodziewanie zapędziły naszych podróżnych do wysp Nowej Syberyi. Nie mogło teraz być już mowy o przejeżdżaniu przez azyatycką Rosyą w południowej jej części. A przy tem, zbliżała się już pora piękna, a z nią temperatura łagodniejsza, tak, że nie trzeba było myśleć o zimowaniu w jakiej wiosce sybiryjskiej. Należało przy tem wszystkiem wyznać, że wszystkie wypadki złożyły się o tyle pomyślnie, o ile były dziwne. Chodziło teraz o obranie kierunku podróży takiego, by dostać się w najkrótszym przeciągu czasu do Uralu odgraniczającego Rosyę europejską od Rosyi azaytyckiej. Pan Sergiusz podjął się rozwiązać tę kwestyę przed wyruszeniem z obozowiska rozłożonego na wybrzeżu. Było pogodnie i spokojnie. Z rozpoczęciem okresu porównania dnia z nocą, światło dzienne już trwało przeszło jedenaście godzin, a jeszcze przedłużał je niejako zmrok dosyć długo panujący pod siedmdziesiątym równoleżnikiem. Karawana składała się już teraz z dziesięciu osób, odkąd przyłączyli się do niej, jak już zauważyliśmy, Kirszew i Ortik. Chociaż nie było serdeczności pomiędzy nimi a ich towarzyszami podróży, to przecież uprzejmie traktowano obu marynarzy w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”; dano im sypiać wewnątrz rydwanu, dopókiby temperatura nie dozwoliła im spędzać noce pod gołem niebem. Jeszcze bowiem zawsze utrzymywała się temperatura kilku stopni niżej zera, co łatwo było teraz sprawdzić, odkąd „kochany Czu Czuczek” oddał prawemu właścicielowi także i termometr. Kraj cały był pokryty, jak daleko okiem sięgnąć było można, olbrzymim białym całunem i miało tak jeszcze pozostać, dopóki słońce kwietniowe go nie przygrzeje. Po tym śniegu stwardniałym, jako też później po płaszczyznach stepowych okrytych bujną trawą, zaprząg z reniferów; odtąd już mogły same szukać sobie pożywienia czy to z mchu, który umieją dobywać z pod śniegu, czy też z liści krzewów napotykanych tu i owdzie w Syberyi. Nie zapomnijmy dodać, że w ciągu podróży przez pole lodowe, nowy zaprząg okazał się bardzo pojętnym, a Clovy nie miał trudności w kierowaniu. Także i podróżnym nie brakło pożywienia, dzięki zapasom prezerw, mąki, tłuszczu, ryżu, herbaty, sucharów i wódki jeszcze zachowanym w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”. Nadto Kornelia miała do rozporządzenia pewną ilość krajowego masła, przechowywanego w małych skrzynkach drzewa wierzbowego, które uprzejmy Czu Czuczek ofiarował przyjacielowi Kaskabelowi; potrzeba było jedynie uzupełnić zapas nafty, a to dało się zrobić w pierwszem miasteczku, do którego się dostaną. Oprócz tego niezawodnie napotka się zwierzynę w podróży, a pan Sergiusz i Jan nieraz będą mieli sposobność dowodzić swojej zręczności na pożytek kuchni. Trzeba było także wziąć w rachubę pomoc obu marynarzy rosyjskich. Powiedzieli oni, że znają po części północne okolice Syberyi i można było się dniu wymienionym. – Ponieważ już przedtem przebywaliście te okolice, – rzekł p. Sergiusz do Ortika, – a zatem moglibyście nam dać wskazówki… – Z największą chęcią – szybko odrzekł Ortik, – pragnąłbym przynajmniej tym sposobem wywdzięczyć się p. Kaskabelowi za to, że winniśmy mu naszą wolność. – Mnie? – zawołał Kaskabel. – Wcale nie. Chyba tylko właściwości głosu mojego, która mu dozwala robić wycieczki w górę i na dół wewnętrznej budowy mego ciała. – Ortiku, – pytał się dalej p. Sergiusz, – w którym więc kierunku radzicie nam puścić się, kiedy wyjdziemy za zatokę Leny? – W najkrótszym prostą drogą, panie Sergiuszu. Jeżeli może niekorzystnie jest pozostawać w wielkim oddaleniu od miast większych w dystryktach więcej południowych, to przynajmniej będziemy pewni, że prędzej dostaniemy się do gór uralskich. Przytem po drodze znajdzie się dosyć miasteczek, w których będzie można odnawiać zapasy, a nawet zatrzymywać się w razie potrzeby. – A to po co? – zapytał się Kaskabel. – Nie mamy po co zatrzymywać się w miasteczkach. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest nie tracić czasu i iść naprzód jak możemy najśpieszniej. Myślę, że nie ma niebezpieczeństw po drodze? – Żadnych, – zapewnił Ortik. – A przytem jest nas dosyć i biada tym, którzyby się poważyli napaść na „Pięknego Wędrowca”! Mogliby tego pożałować! – Bądź pan spokojnym co do tego, – rzekł Kirszew. – Nie ma żadnego powodu do obawy. Trzebaby zauważyć, że ten Kirszew rzadko się odzywał. Był on nietowarzyski „ zostawiał gadanie.” Ortik też widocznie był inteligentniejszy od niego i więcej miał ogłady, co pan Sergiusz zauważył kilkakrotnie przy różnych sposobnościach. Zresztą plan podróży przez Ortika proponowany każdemu wydawał się najlepszym. Unikanie miast większych, w których mogliby znaleźć wojskowe załogi, leżało w planie hrabiego Narkina tak samo, jak ważnem było dla obu wrzekomych marynarzy. Przyjąwszy w zasadzie ten plan ogólny, należało jeszcze zbadać różne prowincye, przez które mieli przejść ukośnie pomiędzy Leną a Uralem. Jan przeto przedłożył mapę północnej Syberyi; p. Sergiusz starannie przestudyował te okolice, w których rzeki sybiryjskie więcej są przeszkodą aniżeli pomocą dla podróżujących w kierunku zachodnim, i oto, co uradzono: Przejść przez kraj Jakutów, w którym jest mało miast od siebie bardzo odległych, w kierunku południowo – zachodnim. Tym sposobem dostać się z dorzecza Leny do dorzecza Anabary, a stamtąd do dorzecza Chatangi, Jeniseju i Obu, przebywając przestrzeń jakich dwóch tysięcy dwóchset mil. Dorzeczem Obu przebyć drogę do gór Uralskich, naturalnej granicy Rosyi w Europie, przez przestrzeń niespełna czterechsetmilwą. W końcu, dalej w kierunku południowo zachodnim przebyć trzysta mil i dostać się do Permu. W liczbie okrągłej wynosiło to razem trzy tysiące mil. Jeżeliby nie było po drodze opóźnień, jeżeli nie będą musieli koniecznie zatrzymywać się w miasteczkach, to będą mogli przebyć tę przestrzeń w czterech miesiącach. Dwadzieścia do dwudziestu pięciu mil dziennie taki zaprząg mógł przebywać, a pośród takich okoliczności, „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł znaleźć się w Permie, a potem w Niżnym Nowgorodzie, w połowie lipca, właśnie w czasie, kiedy targ odbywać się będzie w najlepsze. – Czy wy z nami udacie się do Permu? – zapytał się p. Sergiusz, zwracając się do Ortika. – Myślę, że nie, – odrzekł marynarz. – Przekroczywszy granicę, chciałbym udać się wprost do Petersburga, a stamtąd dostać się do Rygi. – To dobrze, – zauważył p. Kaskabel. – Bylebyśmy raz dostali się do granicy. Już przedtem postanowiono odpocząć „dobrych dwadzieścia cztery godzin”, skoro dostaną się na ląd stały. Taki odpoczynek należał im się po śpiesznem przebyciu pola lodowego i dlatego też zatrzymano się na dobę. Lena wpada do zatoki tejże nazwy zygzakowatą siecią swych ujść, poprzecinaną różnymi kanałami i strumieniami. Wody, które piękna ta rzeka wlewa do Morza Lodowatego, zbiera ona z różnych rzek pobocznych na przestrzeni 4,500 mil. Dorzecze jej, jak obliczają, obejmuje obszar stu pięciu milionów hektarów. Pan Sergiusz troskliwie przestudyowawszy mapę, orzekł, że najlepiej będzie najprzód przejść wzdłuż brzegów zatoki, ażeby uniknąć mnóstwo kanałów ujścia Leny. Chociaż wody jeszcze były zamarznięte, nie byłoby może rzeczą rozsądną puszczać się w taki labirynt. Zima tam nagromadziła niezmiernie ilości ogromnych brył lodowych, a chociaż malowniczy one przedstawiały widok pośród prawdziwych lodowców, które ponad niemi sterczały, to za to ich przekraczanie wielce było trudno. Po za zatoką zaś znajdowały się już niezmierzone stepy z nadzwyczaj nielicznemi wzniesieniami tu i owdzie; tam już łatwo było odbywać podróż. Nie było wątpliwości, że Ortik i Kirszew musieli okolice te znać dobrze. Ich towarzysze podróży mieli sposobność przekonać się o tem niejednokrotnie. Obaj marynarze również byli biegłymi w urządzaniu obozowiska i ustawianiu dobrej budki lodowej w razie potrzeby. Umieli tak jak krajowi rybacy nadbrzeżni usuwać wilgoć z odzieży za pomocą zakopywania jej w śniegu; nigdy nie mylili się w odróżnianiu brył lodowych utworzonych przez morską wodę od podobnych brył powstałych z zamarznięcia wody słodkiej; w ogóle znakomicie byli obeznani dla podróżujących po okolicach podbiegunowych. Tego wieczora po kolacyi, rozmowa tocząca się oczywiście około geografii północnej Syberyi, doprowadziła Ortika do opowiedzenia, w jaki sposób on i Kirszew dostali się do owych okolic. – Jakże to się stało, – zapytał się p. Sergiusz, – że wy, jako marynarze, wędrowaliście przez te okolice? – To tak było, panie Sergiuszu, – odpowiedział. – Przed dwoma laty Kirszew, ja i dziesięciu innych marynarzy byliśmy w Archangielsku, wyczekując dostania się na jakiś statek do połowu wielorybów, kiedy nas najęto, by iść na pomoc pewnemu okrętowi, który się dostał pomiędzy lodowce na północ od ujścia Leny. Otóż w drodze z Archangielska do tej zatoki szliśmy północnem wybrzeżem Syberyi. Dostawszy się do okrętu Seraski, dopomogliśmy do wydobycia się jego na morze i pozostaliśmy na jego pokładzie na sezon rybołóstwa. Ale, jak już opowiadałem, okręt później się rozbił i z całej załogi tylko Kirszew i ja pozostaliśmy przy życiu. Wtedy to burza nas zapędziła na wyspy Lajchoskie gdzieście nas znaleźli. – A czy nigdy nie byliście w prowincyach Alaski? – zapytała się Kajeta, która, jak czytelnicy pamiętają, rozumiała i mówiła po rosyjsku. – Alaska? – zapytał się Ortik. – To jakiś kraj w Ameryce, nieprawdaż? – Tak, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Leży na północno – zachodniej stronie Nowego Świata, i jest krajem rodzinnym Kajety. Czy wasze wycieczki rybackie nigdy was tam nie zapędzały? – Nie znam wcale tamtych stron, – odrzekł Ortik bez zająknięcia się. – Nigdy nie byliśmy poza cieśniną Berynga, – dodał Kirszew. I znowu głos ten wywarł zwykłe wrażenie na dziewczynie, chociaż zupełnie nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie, gdzie go słyszała. Na każdy sposób mogło to być tylko w Alasce, gdyż przedtem nigdy gdzie indziej nie była. Jednakowoż po tak stanowczej odpowiedzi Ortika i Kirszewa, Kajeta ze zwykłą swej rasie wstrzemięźliwością, nie stawiała żadnych dalszych zapytań. Pomimo tego jakieś uprzedzenie, a raczej instynktowna nieufność w obec obydwu marynarzy utrwaliła się w jej umyśle. W ciągu odpoczynku dwudziestoczterogodzinnego, renifery były w stanie najzupełniej odpocząć. Chociaż były uwiązane, mogły przechadzać się w pobliżu obozu i skubać krzaki lub dobywać mech z pod śniegu. Dnia, 20 marca mała karawana wybrała się o godzinie ósmej rano. Było pogodnie i jasno, a wiatr dął od północnego wschodu. Renifery zaprzęgnięto w czwórki przy pomocy stosownie urządzonej uprzęży. Szły więc w czterech rzędach, prowadzone z jednej strony przez Ortika, a z drugiej przez Clovy’ego. Przez sześć dni odbywała się podróż bez wydarzeń zasługujących na wzmiankę. Pan Sergiusz i Kaskabel, Jan i Sander, po większej części szli pieszo prawie przez cały dzień, a Kornelia, Napoleona i Kajeta przyłączały się niekiedy do nich, jeżeli gospodarskie zajęcia nie wstrzymywały ich w rydwanie. Każdego przedpołudnia „Piękny Wędrowiec” przebywał „kojec”, sybiryjską miarę wynoszącą dwadzieścia wiorst, to jest około ośmiu mil. Popołudniu mniej więcej tyleż drogi robiono. Dnia 29, przebywszy po lodzie rzeczkę Olenek, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze dostali się do miasteczka Maksymowa, 150 mil na południowy zachód od zatoki Leny. Pan Sergiusz nie potrzebował się obawiać zatrzymać się w tem miasteczku, w najdalszym zakątku północnego stepu. Nie było tam wicegubernatora, ani załogi kozackiej, a zatem nic nie groziło hrabiemu Narkimowi. Byli już we wnętrzu kraju Jakutów, a podróżni doznali uprzejmego przyjęcia za strony mieszkańców Maksymowa. Kraj ten, górzysty i lesisty na wschodzie i na południu, przedstawia w północnej swej części obszerną płaszczyznę, ożywioną tylko tu i owdzie grupami drzew, które wkrótce miały się zazielenić za nadejściem pory cieplejszej. Płaszczyzny te wydają olbrzymie ilości siana, z tego powodu, że podczas gdy zima bywa bardzo ostrą w północnej Syberyi, w lecie temperatura niezmiernie się podnosi. Tu zamieszkała ludność złożona z jakich stu tysięcy Jakutów, którzy zachowują tradycye rosyjskie. Naród to religijny, gościnny, moralny i wdzięczny jest Opatrzności za dary otrzymywane, a z rezygnacyą znosi próby na niego zsyłane. Na drodze z zatoki Leny do tego miasteczka spotykano wędrowne gromadki Sybiryjczyków. Byli to ludzie dobrze zbudowani, średniego wzrostu, o płaskich twarzach, ciemnych oczach, bujnych włosach, ale bez zarostu. Takie same typy znaleziono w Maksymowie; ich inteligencya, przyzwoite i towarzyskie obyczaje i ich pracowitość zwróciły uwagę przybyszów. Ci pomiędzy Jakutami, którzy wiodą życie wędrowne, zawsze na koniach i zawsze uzbrojeni, są właścicielami wielkich trzód rozrzuconych po stepach. Ci zaś, którzy obierają stałe mieszkania w osadach i miasteczkach, szczególniej zajmują się rybołóstwem i zatrzymują się z dobrze zaopatrzonych wód tysiąca rzek wpadających do wielkiej rzeki dążącej ku morzu. Obok tego jednakowoż, iż posiadają tyle zalet publicznych i prywatnych, trzeba wyznać, że zanadto oddają się paleniu tytoniu, a co smutniejsza, nadużywaniu wódki i innych trunków upajających. – Do pewnego stopnia jednak da się to zrozumieć, – zauważył Jan. – Przez całe trzy miesiące mają tylko wodę do picia, a do jedzenia tylko korę jedliny. Podczas gdy wędrowne ich gromady mieszkają w „jutrach”, rodzaju stożkowych namiotów, zrobionych z jakiejś białej materyi wełnianej, stali osadnicy posiadają domki drewniane wybudowane stosownie do gustu i wymagań indywidualnych. Domy te bywają starannie utrzymywane; dachy są bardzo spadziste, co ułatwia topienie śniegów pod promieniami słońca kwietniowego. Miasteczko Maksymów przedstawia się przeto wcale powabnie. Postaci mężczyzn są okazałe, wejrzenie mają szczere, patrzą przeto prosto w obaczy, a postawa ich ma w sobie nieco dumy. Kobiety są zgrabne i wcale ładne, choć są tatuowane. Zachowanie się ich i obyczaje są bardzo skromne, nigdy nie pokazują się bez okrycia na głowie lub boso. Podróżnych uprzejmie powitali naczelnicy jakuccy, kinoje, jak ich nazywają i przedstawiciele władz miejscowych, „starszyzna.” Każdy z nich zapraszał do siebie i ofiarował bezpłatny wikt i mieszkanie; Kornelia jednakowoż nie wdawała się w żadne inne, niż pieniężne tranzakcye, a głównie zaopatrzyła się w naftę, której miała już zapas zanadto szczupły na potrzeby swej kuchni. Rozumie się, że tu tak jak wszędzie, „Piękny Wędrowiec” wywołał znaczne wrażenie. Nigdy w tych okolicach nie widziano rydwanu wędrownego artysty. Krajowcy obu płci tłumnie go odwiedzali i nie było powodu do skarżenia się na te wizyty. W tych okolicach bardzo rzadko wydarzają się kradzieże, nawet przez obcych popełniane. A jeżeli jaka się zdarzy, to natychmiast ostra następuje kara. Przestępca, skoro mu się udowodni winę, na publiczną chłostę bywa skazanym, a po tej karze cielesnej następuje jeszcze moralna: napiętnowany takim występkiem na całe życie, traci wszelkie prawa obywatelskie i nigdy więcej nie może odzyskać nazwy „człowieka uczciwego.” Dnia 3 kwietnia podróżni nasi stanęli nad brzegiem Odenu, małej rzeki wpadającej do zatoki Anabara po przebyciu drogi 150 milowej. Pogoda dotychczas sprzyjająca zaczęła się zmieniać. Spadł ulewny deszcz, a pierwszym jego wynikiem było topnienie śniegu. Deszczowe powietrze trwało cały tydzień i wagon musiał torować sobie drogę przez błota i niebezpieczne bagna, kiedy musiał przebywać okolice moczarowate. W taki to sposób rozpoczynała się wiosna na tej szerokości geograficznej wysokiej, pośród temperatury wynoszącej przeciętnie dwa do trzech stopni wyżej zera. Ta część podróży kosztowała naszych znajomych wiele trudu, ale mogli oni powinszować sobie, iż mieli pomoc ze strony obu rosyjskich marynarzy, którzy i gorliwymi i pożytecznemi się okazywali. Dnie 8 tegoż miesiąca, „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się na prawy brzeg rzeki Anabara, około 120 mil (ang.) od Maksymowa. Przybyli jeszcze na czas, ażeby po lodzie rzekę przekroczyć, chociaż poniżej trochę już lody pękały. Mogli nawet stąd słyszeć łoskot kier pędzonych ku zatoce; tydzień później musieliby szukać jakiegoś brodu, co nie byłoby rzeczą łatwą, gdyż wody wzbierają szybko, gdy śniegi topnieją. Stepy, zazieleniwszy się, już były pokryte świeżą trawką, rozkoszną strawą dla zaprzęgu Kaskabelów. Gałązki krzaków okrywały się pąkówkami. Za jakie trzy tygodnie wydobędą się listeczki ze swych kolebek. Przyroda nowe życie wlewała również i w ponure konary drzew, które jak kościotrupy wyglądały w ciągu zimy. Tu i owdzie leszczyna i brzozy z większą giętkością skłaniały swe korony pod łagodniejszym powiewem wietrzyka. Roślinność północna odzyskiwała życie w promieniach wiosennego słońca. Prowincye sybiryjskie w Azyi tem mniej są opustoszały, im więcej są oddalone od północnych wybrzeży. Niekiedy podróżni nasi spotykali poborcę udającego się z jednej miejscowości do drugiej w celu kolektowania podatków. Wtedy zatrzymywali się i wymieniali kilka słów z podróżującym urzędnikiem rządowym. Zazwyczaj nie odmawiał on przyjęcia kieliszką wódki i ze słowami: „szczęśliwej podróży” każdy udawał się w swoją drogę. Pewnego dnia „Piękny Wędrowiec” napotkał konwój skazańców. Nieszczęśliwych tych ludzi, wysłanych do warzelń soli, wieziono do wschodnich części Syberyi, a towarzyszący im kozacy srogo z nimi się obchodzili. Nie trzeba dodawać, że obecność pana Sergiusza nie zwracała szczególniejszej uwagi dowodzącego oddziałem; Kajeta jednakowoż, zawsze podejrzywająca rosyjskich marynarzy, zauważyła, że starali się oni unikać spojrzeń kozaków. Dnia 19 kwietnia, rydwan zatrzymał się na prawym brzegu rzeki Chataagi, wpadającej do zatoki tejże nazwy. Tym razem nie było już mostu lodowego, ani sposobu dostania się suchą nogą na brzeg przeciwny. Nieliczne kry tylko, przypominały że i tu wody były ścięte. Trzeba było znaleźć bród jakiś i mogło to spowodować znaczną zwłokę, ale Ortik znalazł go pół wiorsty w górę rzeki. Przebyto rzekę przecież z niejaką trudnością, gdyż woda sięgała wyżej osi kół, ale kiedy tego dokonano, to już bez przeszkody można było odbyć drogę 75 milową aż do jeziora Jedże. Jakiż tu kontrast przedstawił się podróżnym po monotonnych przestrzeniach niezmierzonych stepów! Wyglądało to jak oaza pośród piasków Sahary. Wyobraźmy sobie taflę kryształowej wody otoczoną wiecznie zielonemi drzewami, jodłami i smerekami, puszystymi krzakami w całej okazałości świeżej zieleni, z ciemnosinemi czernicami, czarnemi „kamarynami,” czerwonemi porzeczkami, i głogiem okrytym świeżo kwieciem i pączkami. Pośród gęstwiny rozrosłej na zachód i na wschód od jeziora, Wagram i Marengo mogły mieć nadzieję wypłoszyć zwierzynę, czy to czworonogą, czy latającą, skoro tylko p. Kaskabel im pozwoli zabawić się tropieniem. A przytem na samem jeziorze gęsi, kaczki i łabędzie pływały w licznych gromadkach. W powietrzu pojawiały się parami żurawie i bociany nadlatujące ze środkowych części Azyi. Na widok tego wszystkiego, chciało się klaskać w ręce z zachwytu nad czarującym widokiem. Na wniosek p. Sergiusza postanowiono spędzić dwa dni pośród cudnego tego krajobrazu. Rozłożono obóz w pobliżu górnej części jeziora, pod osłoną kilku wysokich jodeł, których korony wznosiły się nad samym brzegiem. Potem myśliwi trupy, zabrawszy broń swoją, z Wagramem odeszli, przyrzekając nie oddalać się zbyt daleko. Zaledwie upłynął kwadrans, a już słyszano wystrzały. Tymczasem zaś p. Kaskabel i Sander, Ortik i Kirszew, postanowili przekonać się, o ile opłaci się rybołóstwo w jeziorze. Narzędzia ich polegały tylko na kilku wędkach z haczykami, zakupionych u krajowców w Porcie Clarence; to jednakowoż wystarczało rybakom zasługującym na tę nazwę, obdarzonym dostateczną inteligencyą, ażeby iść o lepsze z przebiegłością rybek i cierpliwością w oczekiwaniu, dopóki której nie zwabi ponęta. I rzeczywiście ta ostatnia zaleta nawet była zbyteczną w owym właśnie dniu; zaledwie haczyki zapuściły się do głębi dostatecznej, już drgania fal dowodziły, że obfitość ryb równała się ich łakomstwu. Można było, gdyby się chciało, nałowić ryb tyle, że zaopatrzyłaby kuchnię na przeciąg całego Wielkiego Postu. Młody Sander nie posiadał się z radości; do tego to doszło stopnia, że kiedy nadeszła Napoleona i prosiła go, by jej odstąpił wędkę, nie chciał tego uczynić. Doprowadziło to do sprzeczki a w końcu do interwencyi Kornelii. Ta ostatnia, uważając, że rozrywka łowienia ryb już dość długo trwała, kazała dzieciom i ich ojcu zabrać wędki, a kiedy Kornelia co rozkazywała, to nie można było zwlekać ze słuchaniem. Dwie godziny później, p. Sergiusz i Jan powrócili z psem, który, jak się zdawało, oglądał się ze żalem za gęstwiną niedostatecznie jeszcze zbadaną. Myśliwi nie mniej byli szczęśliwi od rybaków. Na kilka następnych dni jadłospis mógł być równie urozmaicony, jak znakomity, bo i zwierzyny i ryb była wielka obfitość. Między innemi przynieśli strzelcy kilka owych „karalów,” przeżuwaczy trzodami wędrujących i kilka par małych ptaków zwanych dykutami, które są mniejsze od leśnych kurek, ale mięso mają wyborne. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak wspaniały obiad w owym dniu został wystawiony. Stół zastawiono pod drzewami, a nikt z bankietujących nie zauważył, że było nieco za chłodno za ucztę pod gołem niebem. Kornelia samą siebie przewyższyła w przyrządzaniu ryb i upieczeniu zwierzyny. Ponieważ zaś zapas mąki uzupełniono w ostatniem miasteczku, a także i jakuckiego masła nie brakło, przeto na deser pojawił się także kołacz ze złotawo brunatną skóreczką jak za dawnych czasów. Każdy też otrzymał na zaostrzenie apetytu łyk wódki, dzięki kilku flaszkom, które nabyto od mieszkańców miasteczka i dzień zakończył się pogodnie i wesoło. Możnaby było rzeczywiście sądzić, że zakończyły się dni ciężkich przejść i że sławna podróż zakończy się na większą sławę i korzyść rodziny Kaskabelów! Następnego dnia jeszcze odpoczywano, a renifery korzystały z tego, aby napaść się za wszystkie czasy. Dnia 24 kwietnia, o godzinie 6 rano, „Piękny Wędrowiec” już znowu był w drodze, a cztery dni później dostano się do zachodniej granicy jakuckiej gubernii.